Salpicado en sangre
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Mi vida siempre tuvo que ver con la mafia. Llegue a los altos rangos así que siempre debo andar con la sangre seca en la ropa pero luego 1 se acostumbra


Como puedo empezar? Mi nombre es Lovino Romano Vargas.

Mi vida siempre tuvo que ver con la mafia. Llegue a los altos rangos así que siempre debo andar con la sangre seca en la ropa, puede que a muchos les parezca enfermizo o les aterre el que diga con tanta tranquilidad que ando acostumbrado a la sangre por esta razón. Pero ya luego de un tiempo de sentir los salpicones, los rastros, los charcos y todo lo que tenga que ver con sangre saliendo desde cadáveres 1 se acostumbra y le es indiferente. Aunque luego de hacerlo te preguntes si hiciste bien o mal.

Los trabajos que me mandan…son de silenciar gente, mas especifico talvez? Matar gente. Me los mandan en 1 papel con la foto y datos de la persona para encontrarla y matarla, debo admitirlo, te dan buenos pagos y puedes disfrutar de una bonita vida si quitas el hecho que todas las semanas matas a alguien, sea con el arma que sea.

Mi madre nació en altos rangos de la mafia. Todos le decían Itálica, aunque yo no comprendía la razón. Luego yo también crecí en ese ambiente llegue a rangos mas altos que ella y pidieron que la asesine. En ese tiempo era chico, tendría unos 15 años, obvio que me negué a asesinar a mi madre, terminaron convenciéndome, entre dinero y otras cosas.

Ese mismo año la mafia vendió a mi hermano Feliciano a 1 austriaco para que le trabaje de sirviente. No me importo mucho, no es como si le conociera mucho, el vivía en 1 ambiente que no era la mafia. Y en ese mismo año también conocí al jefe mas supremo de la mafia, se llamaba Antonio Fernández Carriedo era 1 español

Cuando lo vi, no supe que decir. Se me paro el pulso y la respiración por 1s instantes. Puedo decir que me quede sorprendido y encantado. El hombre que tenia en frente era hermoso, era semejante a 1 rey, o 1 conquistador…no, que digo? Era mas que nada 1 dios. Tenia el cabello castaño 1 tanto ondulado, oscuro, y opaco. Su piel era blanca como 1 papel y extrañamente áspera, era de buen físico, era musculoso y delgado, y tenia 1s ojos verdes comparables con cualquier vegetación existente. Lo que mas me gusto de el, fue su mirada, era seductora, maliciosa, y deseable

_**Pov general**_

-1 Placer conocerte Lovino, serás mi arma mas confidente- dijo Antonio tomando la mano del castaño del rulo y dejando 1 beso en ella. Apartir de ese momento Lovino quedo encantado ante ese hombre.

Lovino tuvo que hacer 1 par de trabajos para aquel hombre. El primero fue asesinar a 1 funcionario holandés del gobierno italiano que andaba hurgando en los asuntos de la mafia, de nombre Govert Mogens. Era 1 hombre rico, pero lo bueno es que no tenia criados, ni seguridad, ni cámaras ni nada por el estilo, la cosa se le puso fácil a Lovi.

Llamo a la puerta y el tal Govert salio, en ese momento Lovino, con rapidez saco la pistola con silenciador y la puso en la cien del holandés, podía sentir como la respiración del rubio holandés se aceleraba y su rostro cambiaba a 1 terrible pánico, al tiempo que puso la pistola en la cien del rubio, agarro ambas manos y las puso detrás de su espalda y fue empujándole lentamente al interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta de 1 patada

Lovino tiro del gatillo y al instante la vida del holandés se había ido dejando a 1 castaño de rizo con toda la sangre recorriéndole el rostro y la ropa. No podía decir que le gustaba que la sangre recorriera su piel, le molestaba 1 poco aquel liquido caliente escurriéndole. Pero le era indiferente.

Se aseguro de que el cadáver estaba muerto y fue a 1 perchero a buscar 1 abrigo para ocultar su ropa manchada de sangre mientras se limpiaba con 1 pañuelo que llevaba en su bolsillo. Encontró 1 perchero y saco el abrigo, pero detrás del abrigo había 1 espejo y se reflejaba… desde cuando se veía tan mal? La furia le invadió y tomo el espejo entre sus dedos y lo lanzo contra el cadáver del holandés, poco a poco vio como el espejo se rompía en pedazos y antes de que el ultimo pedazo llegase al suelo de tanto rebotar, el ya había abandonado la estancia. El trabajo fue muy bien pagado por su eficiencia

El otro encargo que le encargo su jefe Antonio, fue de asesinar a 1 periodista marroquí que también andaba contando cosas de la mafia. Definitivamente esa persona no sabia las leyes de la calle, hay cosas que se deben y otras que no se deben contar. Su nombre era Saddam, era 1 hombre de gran físico y estatura, tenia la piel negra y tostada, el cabello negro recogido en 1 trenza y los ojos marrones.

_**Lovino POV**_

Su asesinato no me fue difícil, solo tuve que enviar 1 carta a su hogar que viniera a tal y tal hora, con la excusa que tenia mas información para el, y que siguiera las indicaciones que le di. Una de ellas decía que pase por 1 punto en especifico, en ese punto de la calle había 1 callejón, cuando paso le agarre del cuello y le clave 1 navaja. Claro que me cuide de que antes que pudiera gritar le tape la boca

Cuando llegue al estudio donde estábamos todos me sorprendí cuando Antonio puso su mano sobre mi hombro mientras me dedicaba esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban y me atraían y ala vez ponía 1 bolsa con dinero en mi otra mano

-Has hecho 1 buen trabajo Lovino, te importaría venir 1 momento a mi estudio?- dijo con 1 sonrisa de lo mas deseable y yo solo asentí mientras comenzaba a caminar con el y guardaba el dinero en mi billetera

Cuando llegamos a su estudio me hizo pasar, y cerro la puerta tras de si. Por alguna razón el ambiente dentro de esa habitación me excitaba, ver a Antonio así me estaba excitando. Mi jefe español se aseguro que la puerta estuviese cerrada y poco a poco fue acercándose a mi, mas y mas cerca cada vez hasta que se paro frente a mi cuando la distancia era casi nula. Yo estaba inmóvil apreciando su belleza y físico

-Esta noche puedes hacer lo que desees conmigo Lovino Romano Vargas- dijo acercándose y mi nombre lo dijo en mi oído

Eso fue lo único que necesite antes de lanzarme hasta el y estrellarlo contra 1 pared donde empecé a besarle con pasión y desesperación mientras el reía y me tomaba de la cintura. Compartíamos besos húmedos y placenteros llenos de pasión y furia. Empecé a arrancarle a regosijones aquella camisa negra que lo hacia ver tan sexy, no tenia ganas de desabrocharla botón por botón, ahora quería que ese español me poseyera. Antonio cambio de posiciones y el me estampo contra la pared esta vez, mientras 1 de sus manos iba desabrochando mi camisa, torturándome y metiendo 1 poco sus dedos dentro acariciando mi piel a medida que desabrochaba cada botón, y con la otra la pasaba desde mis brazos a mi cabeza. Yo en cambio estaba colgado de su cuello besándole como nunca bese a nadie, esos labios eran adictivos, aunque se que esto es 1 juego carnal lo deseaba mucho

Las manos del español se pasaron y tocaron mi rizo, a lo que yo di 1 largo suspiro de placer que me obligo a cortar el beso. El me miro intrigado y curioso mientras que movía de nuevo mi rizo y yo gemía 1 poco mas fuerte- así que esta es tu zona erógena- susurro sensualmente mientras llevaba su boca a mi rizo y empezaba a chupetearlo. Yo lo único que hacia era colgarme de su cuello mas fuerte mientras gemía fuerte de placer, se sentía exquisito, me sentía duro, quería venirme, Antonio leyó mis pensamientos y una de sus manos empezó a desde quitar lentamente mi camisa, hasta acariciar mi pecho, y con su otra mano metió sus manos dentro de mi pantalón y tomo mi erecto miembro en sus manos comenzando de arriba abajo mientras yo seguía gimiendo y el con esa sonrisa tan excitante

Esa noche recuerdo que me poseyó Antonio, pasamos toda la noche entre gemidos, y casi al amanecer seguíamos despiertos, hasta que ambos nos dormimos. Me entregue completamente a el, y me gusto, fue la mejor noche que tuve en mi vida.

Pasaron 3 años desde eso. Sigo en la mafia en los mas altos rangos, y tengo 1 buena fortuna por mis trabajos. Lo único que odiaba a veces era no tener mis encuentros con Antonio, pero cuando los teníamos hacia que me derrita de placer. Un día volvía luego de 1 pedido que se me había hecho, estaba cansado así que fui a 1 cafetería. Obviamente no había ni 1 sola evidencia del crimen en mi persona, siempre fui cuidadoso así que podía estar tranquilo. Me senté en 1 mesa frente a la ventana mientras observaba como el cielo se despejaba y esperaba que me atendiesen

No muy al rato vino 1 mozo… Cuando le vi me quede perplejo. Si había algo para describir a esta persona, era belleza, era lo mas hermoso que vi. Su piel era blanca como el algodón y parecía muy bien cuidada. Tenia 1s cejas gruesas bastante simpáticas. Sus ojos eran muy bonitos, parecían 1 paraíso pintado por 1 artista de lo mejor. Su cabello era del color de los narcisos y de cierta manera m recordaba a la hermosura de 1 león. Su figura era pequeña y delgada, parecía 1 muñeco frágil hecho por alguien con muchísima experiencia

-Que va a pedir señor?- dijo el mozo con 1 voz también encantadora

No me di cuenta que me quede mirándole como tarado envés de responder, me sonroje de la vergüenza que hasta empecé a tartamudear- eh, er, maldición ,eh, 1 p-plato de pasta a la boloñesa

Desde ese día comencé a frecuentar esa cafetería que mas parecía restaurante. N-No era por el cejon… Era por la pasta que era rica, ok, lo admito también era por el cejon. Pues comencé a frecuentarla de tal manera que el rubio y yo nos hicimos amigos, y luego comenzamos a salir recuerdo la primera vez que me hablo

-Oye tu el de el la copa de vino- no me di cuenta que me estaba hablando a mi hasta que se puso en frente mió y me hablo- llevo llamándote desde hace rato- me dijo 1 tanto molesto

-L-lo siento andaba con la cabeza en otra parte- me miro con cara de ya me di cuenta y yo le mire con molestia- que pasa maldición?- le dije mientras tomaba un poco de mi copa

-Vienes mucho a este lugar-dijo antes de tomar 1 pausa y sonrojarse. Realmente se veía lindo!- quiero saber con quien estoy lámenos tanto tiempo, cual es tu nombre? –dijo totalmente sonrojado

Me quede 1 poco en shock mientras mis ojos marrones se habrían-Lo-lovino Romano Vargas y tu?

Tardo 1 poco en contestarme pero afín lo hizo, extendió su mano a la mía- Arthur Kirkland un gusto- dijiste antes de estrechar tu mano con la mía

Recuerdo que luego me dijo que era británico, mas específicamente ingles, que tenia hermanos de cada parte de Gran Bretaña. Tenia 1 hermano de Gales ,otro de Escocia, y 2 gemelos irlandeses, también que su madre se llamaba Celta y que su padre había muerto de cáncer. También me confeso que estudio abogacía, luego estuvo en el ejercito, y que ahora trabaja en este café. Lo mejor es que no tenia novia! Eso me hacia feliz, podíamos salir los fines de semana a pasear, aunque a veces tenia que cortar los paseos por que me encargaban trabajos pero no muchas veces

Nuestra confesión fue… apresurada, digamos que a la mañana siguiente terminamos en la misma cama desnudos. Pero me gusto, fue tierno y con amor, mi ingles me despertó acariciándome el cabello y diciéndome I love you. Me sentía en 1 nube de felicidad de la que no bajaría

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la nube empezó a bajar sola

Antonio me pedía encuentros, y bueno yo tenia que aceptarlos para no perder mi vida. Debo decir que los disfrutaba y me encantaban. Pero me sentía culpable de engañar a Arthur, muchos, dentro de la mafia decían que Antonio sabia que tenia pareja y que estaba celoso, que yo le pertenecía a el, pero no les creía, era imposible que el líder de la mafia no tuviera 1 o mas putas no?

Eso pensé hasta que eso paso 1 día. 1 de mis superiores, de los pocos por que yo ya estaba entre los mas altos, me entrego 1 ficha, la cual no querría haber visto nunca. Mi corazón se detuvo y mis ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras me ponía a temblar. No podía ser

Arthur Kirkland

No puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo- me repetía internamente- no puedo matar a Arthur. El era mi pareja y le amaba, no podía asesinarle! … si no lo hacia me ponía en peligro y tal vez a Arthur que si le asignaban a otro lo haría sufrir antes de morir

Sin embargo pese a todo termine aceptándolo temiendo por mi vida

Lo se, soy 1 escoria, matare a la persona que mas quiero y la única que quise para que no me asesinen, pero no quiero que le hagan sufrir antes de morir

Pase como media hora frente a la puerta de Arthur. Me flaqueaban las piernas y sentía deseos de hacer lo que hace mucho no hacia… llorar .No quería asesinarle, el era mió, Arthur me amaba y yo a el. Sin darme cuenta una gota de agua callo sobre mi, y no eran mis lagrimas, era la lluvia

No puedo hacerlo, no quiero, amo a Arthur y el a mi no quiero hacerlo. Para empezar el que hizo?. No quiero morir, pero tampoco quiero que lo torturen antes de morir

-Lovino?-escuche 1 voz detrás mió. Definitivamente era Arthur abriendo la puerta, tenia en su rostro 1 cara de preocupación. Me abalance a abrazarle mientras le echaba para atrás y cerraba la puerta de 1 patada. Comencé a llorar mientras me ocultaba en su cuello y me atraia a mi mas fuerte- Oye Lovino que sucede? Alguien te hizo al- escuche como sus palabras se detuvieron al sentir el frió de la pistola contra su cuello- Lo siento bastando te amo

Hubo 1 pequeño momento de silencio y cuando estuve dispuesto a tirar del gatillo Arthur puso 1 pistola a la altura de mi corazón y dijo- No, yo lo siento Lovino- dijo el antes de dispararme en el corazón

Prove el sabor agridulce del amor

Y el sabor seco de la muerte

_**Nose ustedes pro lovino mafioso se m ace 1000 veces mas sexy q España amarrado con cadenas y todo exitado D:**_

_**Soy mala le corte el lemon españaxromano xD el fic m inspire viendo 1 italycets q se llamaba love bite ya are algun italycets 1 dia tambien 1 prusiaxhungria 1 austriaxhungria mas 1 germancets y 1 españaxromanoxprusia xD aunq d hetalia solo aga one shots **_

_**El personaje d marruecos es mio el negro XD**_

_**En lo personal el arthurx lovino m gusta :3 es como amor platonico y es muy tierno ambos tsunderes aparte ubo 1 alianza d Inglaterra con Italia XD**_

_**El tema d los cambios d povs asi salia medida m iba inspirando xD**_

_**Ya vere si continuo otros fics D:**_


End file.
